


Falling in love with your best (only) friend

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, I’ll build this tag on my own, Just read, My First Work in This Fandom, Past mj/gwen, Slow Burn, True Love, anyway, is it slow burn, just maybe some kissin later on, like there will be no bad things, oblivious love, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: Miles and Gwen are just oblivious nerds trying to figure things out and you get to watch them slowly fall in love in this cute fanfiction.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is a bit choppy it just be like that sometimes I promise following chapters and works will be better

Miles missed Gwen. It was as simple as that. He missed all of the spider people, or the spider-fam as some seemed to claim them. But mostly he missed Gwen. Sure, they got to talk sometimes when the dimensions opened they got to see each other or just pass letters through the opening but it was mostly silence. Which brought him to his current predicament of writing a letter to her. Or trying to.

Dear Gwen, his inner monologue read. That’s too formal, he erased it before promptly dropping his head to hit the desk.  
“Why is this so hard?” He asked himself. Picking himself up to stop himself from causing any serious damage to his brain, besides it was almost time for classes. He threw on his blazer over his suit, stuffing his mask in his back pocket before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. 

Classes were surprisingly difficult considering his spidey sense was going crazy and he couldn’t figure out why, he’d been checking the news, watching out windows, and even listening in on conversations but nothing seemed to be off, actually it seemed calmer than most days in Brooklyn. He was just counting down the seconds before he could get out and find out what was going on.  
Finally the end of the day came and Miles sought out to figure out what was bringing him the uncomfortableness. He decided to make his way towards May’s, he had to practice his swinging anyway. His senses were still going crazy but he’d started to stand it as the day drew on. He was almost to May’s when he heard alarms going off nearby. He swung over to see what the commotion was but it didn’t take long for him to find out as he was immediately shot at causing him to loose his balance making him fall slightly before catching himself again. 

Can these guys give me a minute to figure out what’s happening, jeez, Miles’ inner monologue said as he became invisible to evade anymore unwanted attention.  
Bank, guns, bad guys, He assessed very quickly before swinging in and snatching up the criminals’ weapon. With one more swing back in he tied up the one criminal.  
Seriously, who tries to singlehandedly rob a bank, He thought to himself. 

After he apprehended the robbers he thanked the police for their service as a reflex and figured he’d just walk the rest of the way, high-fiving random people on his way. Just before arriving he got hit in the shoulder with a pebble sending a small pain through his arm. He was about to turn towards what ever threw the small item at him before he heard a sweet voice talk.  
“So you gonna say hey or just stand there like an idiot?” The voice that he immediately recognized to be Gwen said.  
“Gwen!” Miles spoke, obviously ecstatic, not even noticing that his senses had calmed.  
“Hey, Miles,” Gwen spoke before pulling him into a hug, “I’ve missed you.” She spoke into his shoulder sending a warm feeling down his back.  
“I’ve missed you too,” He spoke hugging her back. Gwen pulled away and gestured towards May’s house,  
“Shall we?”  
“We shall,” responded Miles, jokingly bowing, “Lady’s first.”  
“Why thank you my good sir,” Gwen laughed out as she started walking with Miles in-toe.  
“So, how have things been in my second favorite multiverse?” She questioned.  
Miles hopped up the stairs and rang the doorbell,  
“Oh, ya know, the usual,” he said, “Crime, school, angry people.” He tried to make an angry face but failed resulting in muffled laughter from Gwen. Miles smiled proudly before ringing the bell again, and again.  
“I don’t think you’ll believe this,” Gwen started, “But I don’t think she’s gonna answer.”  
This made Miles cross his arms in a mock-pouting way. He started to walk down and put his mask on.  
“Well, if you’re up for it I know this great place,” He held out his hand as an invitation for the blonde hero to take. She looked skeptical but went to put her hand in his before it promptly disappeared along with the rest of the boy.  
“Too slow!” The disembodied voice of her friend laughed making her roll her eyes.  
“Ha ha, very funny.”  
The boy reappeared with a pout that was noticeable even under his mask,  
“No fun,” he whispered before he stated, “Well if you want to see the amazing place I have you’ve gotta catch me!” And with that he took off leaving a shocked Gwen in the dust.  
“Oh, no you don’t,” she said finally, regaining her senses and took off after the boy she could say was her only true friend.


	2. People watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Gwen learn some stuff and spit some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter that I’m proud of, have fun

“Your room?” Gwen questioned, eyes gazing over the messy room in front of her, “The place you know and ‘will stand by till you die’, is your room?” She looked in disbelief at the younger boy slumping down into a chair.  
“Mi casa, as they say, es tú casa,” Miles spoke in an insanely chill voice, acting as if he hadn’t talked his room up as some cool skate park, “What?”  
Gwen glanced around a bit more before giving a sigh and dropping criss-cross-applesauce on the floor next to Miles. 

“So, how are things going on planet Gwen?” Miles asked, leaning back in his chair.

The girl in question promptly sighed before speaking,  
“Do you want the everything is going great or the truth?”  
Miles put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought.  
“I’ll take truth for 200, Spider-Gwen.” He said making his friend groan angrily.  
“You know I hate that,” She spoke.  
“Yes,” Miles quickly responded causing Gwen to roll her eyes before starting her story. 

“Well..” She started, her voice wavering sending her friend into a state of concern, “A lots just happening all the time and it’s not like I can control how other people feel, ya know?” She let it all out in what was possibly a single breath though Miles didn’t know because his friend spoke so fast. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” He spoke in an attempt to be calming, “Just breathe and tell me what happened, okay?” Gwen nodded in response, eyes furrowed in some destress that you would never be able to identify unless you knew her. 

“Mj-my girlfriend, or well ex now, broke up with me.” She finally spoke leaving Miles in a state of obvious confusion. A layer of silence set in as Gwen reclaimed her stability and Miles lost his. 

“Oh cool cool cool- wait no not cool,” Miles spoke, breaking the layer of silence, “Not cool at all why would anyone break up with you? You’re Gwen Stacy, hero extraordinaire!” He spoke with sense of confidence, flexing his muscles for reasons that are still unknown.  
The boy dropped his arms in an exhausted sense making his friend chuckle a little causing him to light up. 

“Well,” Gwen started after a minute, “I’m not sure you’d have to ask her. She says it’s because I’m always so busy,” At this point the heroine had stood and started making her way towards the window, “But if you ask me she just didn’t want me anymore.”  
Miles stood and walked over his shoulder slumped friend, debating whether or not to physically comfort her or not.  
“She’s an idiot,” He spoke, deciding no on the physical comfort and instead pulling a chair beside her and sitting down.  
“Thanks, Miles but you don’t have to-” She was cut off by a hand near her face and the voice of her best friend.  
“No, no listen,” The hero started, lowering his hand, “You’re perfect in sooo many ways. You fight bad guys and save cities. Your hair is ALWAYS on point and you somehow make white work. And I can tell you without a doubt that you’re beautiful, in a strictly platonic way of course.” Miles concluded finally not noticing the blush lightly covering his friends cheeks. 

“Thank you, Miles,” Gwen spoke while the blush slowly retreated from her face, causing the room to fall into a comfortable silence with both friends sitting and listening to the cars in the streets below. It wasn’t too long before one of them spoke, barely disrupting the peaceful silence,  
“What’s it like?” Miles questioned.  
“What’s what like?” Responded a confused Gwen.  
“Being gay in your multi-verse, I’ve heard it’s hard in some mul-” He was cut off rather sharply by his friend.  
“I’m not gay,” She spoke very confidently.  
“What? But you-”  
“I’m bi, you limp noodle,” She spoke again cutting off her friends questions. She meant for it to come out as if she was confident and proud, which she was, but she was expecting it to leave Miles stunned not laughing as it did.  
“Limp noodle!” He repeated between laughter. He held his sides as the laughter continued not even noticing the shocked smile on Gwen’s face. She wasn’t really used to people being completely accepting of her, even her band mates took a while to come around to the idea. It was nice to have someone who wasn’t confused, but instead found her use of insults hilarious. She smiled out the window until Miles finally came to his senses and joined her in sight-seeing.  
They sat there for a while, just looking and pointing at birds and odd people before Miles spoke while gesturing to a man walking by. 

“That guy,” He started, making sure Gwen was following, “he has always considered a life of crime but he knows it would be hard to sneak past his mother and he doesn’t want to disappoint her.”  
Gwen sat in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what her friend was doing. She searched around the streets looking for someone else to create a story for. Finding her victim she hit her friend on the shoulder and pointed at a woman in a neon green sweat suit.  
“See her?” He nodded in response, “She’s trying to figure out what news station to go to to beat up the weather man.” This made Miles giggle causing Gwen’s cheeks to once again become slightly pink though she wrote it off as nothing.  
They did this for almost an hour before they both fell asleep leaning against one another. 

Miles woke up several hours later finding a sticky not stuck to his forehead. He took it off and read it aloud. 

“Sorry, I had to leave my universe was calling, I had fun though, noodle.” He stopped reading to admire a small winky smiley face she had drawn as if in a text message, “sincerely, your favorite spider.”  
He grinned slightly at the note and decided to pin it to his wall.  
‘Yup, this is my best friend,’ he thought to himself plesently, ‘My best friend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll publish the next chapter in a few days, feel free to comment with suggestions or requests for other fics I could do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my ted talk / more chapters to come quickly and I promise they’ll be longer


End file.
